The applicator is to apply an application liquid such as ink, cosmetic or the like that is directly stored in the liquid container, to a target object by means of an applying element.
Conventionally, as an applicator of this kind there is a configuration that includes a valve mechanism that selects whether the liquid is supplied or not supplied from the liquid storing space to the applying element by means of a valve member.
The valve mechanism of this kind functions to eject the application liquid as the valve member opens, but has the problem that the application liquid drips down from the applying element or becomes starved due to a surplus or shortage of the application liquid to be fed to the applying element depending on the length of the click operating time when the valve member is opened or the like and/or the differential pressure between the external air and the interior of the liquid container.
In the prior art example, namely the valve mechanisms disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open SHO 63-176580 (patent document 1) and Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open HEI 05-33872 and its whole description (see patent document 2), the inter space of the outer sleeve is isolated by the piston portion arranged at the front end of the valve rod and the rectifying sleeve provided at a position near the rear end inside the outer sleeve so that an approximately fixed amount of fluid in the isolated inner space can be ejected when the valve is opened, whereby the amount of the fluid to be fed to the applying element is adjusted to be suitable.
Though in the above prior art, the application liquid will not be supplied excessively due to volume expansion of the air inside the storage space, air displacement performance becomes poor depending on the viscosity of the application liquid. Hence, the prior art has the problem that a fixed amount of application liquid can be fed but cannot be supplied smoothly.
Patent Document 1:
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open SHO 63-176580
Patent Document 2:
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open HEI 05-33872